24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
It is the current policy of Wiki24 not to include information from any episodes that have not aired in the United States. Please refrain from posting spoilers and other speculative information here or anywhere else on Wiki24. See the Wiki 24 Policies for more information. Season 6 premiered in the United States on January 14, 2007 at 8pm on FOX. The premiere was a 2 night, 4 hour event (January 14 and 15 from 8-10pm) and debuted in the United Kingdom on Sunday, January 21 on Sky One. Season Overview 20 months after being captured by the Chinese, Jack Bauer is returned to the United States Government a broken man. To stop a series of devestating attacks on the US, CTU has agreed to hand Jack over to a terrorist bent on revenge. Jack survives, and after a nuclear attack on American soil, vows to retrive the remainder of the nuclear weapons used in the day's attacks. The White House, meanwhile, suffers from an internal power struggle between President Wayne Palmer and his Vice President Noah Daniels, forcing Palmer's stand to choose sides, which in turn affect CTU and its employees. After eliminating the day's threats, Jack is sent on a personal crusade to save a loved one from those he fears most... Timeline Day 6 starts at 6:00am PST, taking place 20 months after Day 5 and approximately 9 years, 2 months after Day 1. Format Similiar to Day 5, Day 6 can be split into 3 acts: 1. Jack must become reaccustomed to everything he had lost in his life, and his usual strong resolve is tested at every turn. All that changes when a nuclear weapon explodes. 2. Jack returns to CTU, vowing to retrive the rest of the nuclear suitcases, no matter what the cost. 3. After the nuclear suitcases are recovered, Jack must deal with his personal demons (the third act has yet to be played out...) Cast Main cast *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Special guest stars *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (uncredited) *James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer *Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels *with Jean Smart as Martha Logan *and Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan Guest stars *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce *Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Rade Serbedzija as Dmitri Gredenko *Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad *Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani *Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton *Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer *Bob Gunton as Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin *Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller *Nick Jameson as Russian President Yuri Suvarov *Kathleen Gati as Russian First Lady Anya Suvarov *David Hunt as Darren McCarthy *Kal Penn as Ahmed Amar *Raphael Sbarge as Ray Wallace *Megan Gallagher as Jillian Wallace *Michael Angarano as Scott Wallace *John Noble as Anatoly Markov *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Airings Season 6 entered preproduction on June 19, 2006. It premiered in the United States beginning with a four-hour block across two nights on January 14 and 15, 2007. Subsequent episodes aired Monday nights at 9pm on Fox in the United States (two episodes were aired consecutively on February 12), and Sunday nights at 9pm in the UK. Episodes External links * Season 6 Exclusive Web Trailer - Available since October 24, 2006 * Sky One's 24 homepage - (UK broadcaster of 24) * 24 on Global - (Canadian broadcaster) Category:24 Category:Day 6 6